


Forget-Me-Knot

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Angst, Breeding, Comedy, Dubious Consent, Erogenous Zones, F/M, Female Alpha, Femdom, First Time, Hate to Love, Knotting, Male Omega, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Navel Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Requited Unrequited Love, Rutting, SOMEHOW COMEDIC, Small Penis, Somehow Angsty, basically angry horny emmy with a dick, italic abuse, mpreg mentions? lol, which turns into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Alpha Emmy is struggling to keep herself under control with Omega Desmond around, so she decides to take action.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Forget-Me-Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire second trilogy of the series.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Guess who's never written a/b/o before and barely ever reads it, oopsie.

"How much farther is it?" Emmy asked, trying to hide the whine in her voice.  
  
"Assuming the weather is in our favor... a couple of days, perhaps?" Desmond replied as he focused on piloting the Bostonius.  
  
Emmy groaned at his answer and resumed her pacing. She was getting antsy being cooped in a teeny little airship for over a week. Emmy, like any other alpha, had urges that needed to be met, well, urgently.  
  
With a majority of the human population being betas, along with alphas and omegas slowly being bred out due to them being genetically recessive, Emmy rarely had to worry about ruts. Only once in every ten or so did they truly get in the way of her day-to-day life, and she didn't need to worry about running into an omega to trigger it. Rarely did she ever even encounter another alpha, besides at Targent of course.  
  
These days, society had long grown past the times of stereotyping people based on their secondary genders, and it was steadily getting easier to hide them from others, but Targent remained locked in its old ways; they selectively took in only those who presented as alphas, which included Emmy.  
  
Rarer still was the presence of an omega in her midst. Even in the cases where Emmy had found herself near omegas while she investigated goings-on with Professor Layton and Luke, they were outside in the fresh air and getting exercise, which was enough to cool her off. Running and martial arts were her backup plans for those few times she truly needed to distract and wear herself out.  
  
She had never expected to be stuck in a flying tin can with an omega so close. Which brings us to present day, in which Emmy's rut was being triggered nonstop by the sweet-smelling omega in front of her, Professor Desmond Sycamore.  
  
 _Does he know? He_ has _to know, right!?_ Emmy knew she had to be exuding pheromones like crazy, couldn't he smell them coming off her in waves? Desmond gave no sign that he was affected in any way, and somehow that irritated Emmy further. The man wasn't oblivious or stupid; she could tell that he wore a saccharine cologne just to hide his own omega scent, but it didn't work as well as he hoped. It just added to the dizzying effect of his heat. Was he even _in_ heat? Emmy wasn't sure. She'd never been in this type of situation before. All she knew was that she was slowly starting to lose it.  
  
Not only did she have to be in close proximity to this omega, but it was his airship, meaning his scent was inescapable. Even in Emmy's private guest room, the aroma lingered in the air, in the drawers, on the sheets... Speaking of sheets, masturbating didn't help either. Sure, she could cum, but no matter how many times she orgasmed, the feeling would never go away. The girl had rubbed herself raw trying to do so, but to no avail.  
  
The only solution Emmy could think of was buying rut suppressants, but if they could simply land the ship now there wouldn't be an issue at all! Everyone else on the ship was a beta, unaware of any pheromones or tension in their midst. Asking for their help would be fruitless. The only person who could have _any_ possible advice would be...  
  
Emmy sighed and resigned herself to her last resort to get rid of this horrid condition; ask the only other non-beta on the Bostonius for help.  
  
Emmy decided to wait until later that evening, when Desmond would switch piloting duties with Raymond and turn in for the night, so they could talk uninterrupted. Plus, that would give the girl extra time to "relieve herself" before she faced the tantalizing omega.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Emmy reluctantly dragged herself out of bed to go ask the professor for help. She'd tried masturbating again, but cumming twice barely made a dent in her lust, if at all. His room was right across the hall from hers, so it was only a few steps away. She rapped on the door, her hand quivering as his scent emanated from the room and reached her nose. Emmy braced herself; she just wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible, hopefully with some sort of medicinal suppressant in hand. The door slowly swung open.  
  
"Oh, Emmy! What brings you here?" Desmond asked politely, looking down at the shorter girl.  
  
"I need... help." Emmy muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
"With what?" Desmond tipped his head.  
  
"You _know_ what." She responded through gritted teeth, trying not to look at him.  
  
"Oh, er... _That._ Of course." The man's eyes darted away for a second as he adjusted his glasses. "It is a bit uncommon to come across an alpha these days, particularly a female alpha such as yourself." Emmy began tapping her foot, but said nothing. "You've come to the right person. I happened to take quite a few courses centered on secondary genders during graduate school, so I know a bit about suppressants." Desmond began to ramble, making Emmy grind her teeth in impatience.  
  
 _Get to the point._  
  
"Well first, fresh air and exercise are helpful, but I suppose those are impossible for the time being, seeing as we're several hundred meters high in the air..." Desmond muttered to himself.  
  
 _You think I don't know that!?_ Emmy shot him a look, but the man missed it while he focused on the problem at hand.  
  
"In terms of medical rut suppressants, I recall the most effective ones are... Hefavil and Colisor?" The professor stated with a bit of uncertainty.  
  
"Oh, great!" Emmy forced a smile. "Then may I borrow some? I don't usually need them so I didn't bring any." Desmond looked at her, a bit surprised.  
  
"Why would I have either of those? I'm not an alpha." He responded.  
  
 _Then why did you bring it up!?_ Emmy wanted to snap at him, but she bit her tongue.  
  
"I'm not sure I have anything else that would help you..." Desmond scratched the back of his head as he wracked his brain for a solution. "I know it must be hard because you're still young, but it gets easier to ignore as you get older." He looked back into his room for a second. "I have a tea that's said to have suppressant properties for both alphas and omegas alike, so I usually brew a cup and read to distract myself." As Desmond continued to talk, Emmy could feel herself growing more and more aggravated with every word that spewed out from his lips. He didn't understand how she felt at all, and somehow he was staying obnoxiously calm as she stared daggers into him.  
  
"You want me to drink tea and _ignore_ it? Sure, because ignoring it has done _wonders_ so far!" Emmy snarled, making Desmond step back a bit into his room. He held his hands up, trying to diffuse the situation.  
  
"Calm down, Emmy. I know your hormones are making you a bit aggressive, but—"  
  
" _Aggressive!?_ I'm not being aggressive!" Emmy stepped closer to him, making him back up further. " _This_ is aggressive!" She kicked the door shut behind them and rammed into Desmond, shoving him onto his bed. She followed suit, pinning him down on his back and crouching over him. "I'll give you three more seconds to think of a cure, but if you don't..." Emmy growled in his face. She could feel herself unsheathing in her tights.  
  
"Emmy, don't do this..." Desmond said, sounding more weary than afraid.  
  
" _Three!_ " She snapped at him.  
  
"There has to be another way—"  
  
" _Two!_ "  
  
"I'm sure we can talk this out—"  
  
" _One!_ Time's up!" Emmy grabbed the man and flipped him onto his stomach. She tore his slacks and briefs off, leaving the lower half of his body completely bare. Putting her thumbs in her tights, she pulled them and her panties down soon after, her cock springing out.  
  
"Stop this!" Desmond demanded, trying to sound as calm as he looked at her over his shoulder.  
  
" _No!_ " Emmy yelled. "This is your own damn fault for smelling so fucking good!" She leaned forward to bite his neck, her cock rubbing the cleft of his ass as she did so. "I've wanted to do this all week..." The girl licked her lips before sinking her teeth into his skin, making Desmond yelp in pain. Emmy bit hard enough to draw blood, and she savored the taste in her mouth before moving to a different spot. The way the professor's metallic blood mixed with his salty sweat, his vanilla perfume, his naturally sweet omega aroma... It all drove Emmy wild. Over and over she chomped, littering his neck in bite marks. "There. Everyone will be able to see that you're _my_ bitch now."  
  
"I think one mark alone would've sufficed for that." Desmond muttered, gingerly rubbing his newly-formed wounds with one hand.  
  
"Shut up and stick your ass out!" Emmy snapped. Desmond had no other option but to obey her. She moved back to examine his rear. Sure enough, it was dripping with slick. "Hm. You were in heat the whole time, huh." The alpha said, answering her own question from earlier. "So you _were_ trying to trick me with that cologne."  
  
"I just enjoy the scent. I always wear it." The man huffed indignantly. "I told you it's easy to ignore urges such as—"  
  
"And _I_ told you to shut _up!_ " Emmy kept examining his backside, moving her hands farther down to find his manhood. "Ha! My cock's so much bigger than yours!" The laughed as she squeezed the tiny cock in her hand, making Desmond tremble. "You really are a pathetic little omega..." She slid her hand back up to his hole, spreading it open with her fingers. The sight of finally having something other than her right hand to fuck made her dick throb. Emmy grabbed it with her other hand and slammed herself inside without regard for the man below her.  
  
"Oouugghh..." They groaned in unison, Desmond in discomfort at being forcefully entered and Emmy in pleasure at finally obeying the call of nature and truly _mating_ with this man whose scent had tormented her for days. The girl sunk her nails into his asscheeks and started humping as fast and hard as she could. She aimed all of her frustrations into him, her hips smacking his hard enough to leave bruises, or so she hoped. Emmy felt so _good_ all she could do was pant and moan.  
  
"So, are you feeling, _ngh,_ better now?" Desmond grunted under her. Emmy groaned again, not in pleasure but exasperation.  
  
"Shut it. Your stupid voice is making me go soft." She thrusted harder as she grabbed his ass tighter. "I just want to breed you and be done with it."  
  
"Well, I'm on contraceptives." Desmond chuckled.  
  
"I hope they fail!" Emmy growled. "I hope you get pregnant with twins, with _triplets!_ " The thought of impregnating the prim and proper professor and forcing him to carry her children throughout the expedition made her shiver excitedly.  
  
"What exactly did I ever do to you?" Desmond asked, resentment tinting his tone. "Did I upset you somehow? It's only been a week since we met." Emmy couldn't take it anymore. She regretted not gagging him with something to force him into silence.  
  
"You ruined _everything!_ " Emmy hissed.  
  
"I hardly think forgetting to bring _your_ suppressants has anything to do with _me._ " At that statement, Emmy suddenly pulled herself out of him and flipped him onto his back to face her.  
  
"You're _really_ pissing me off now. I'm sick of hearing your whiny little comments while I'm trying to fuck you." She snarled. "You're supposed to be a good little omega, moaning and crying and begging for my dick. So, what's the issue!?" Emmy slammed her hands on the bed, nearly missing his ears. Desmond smirked and turned his head away from his attacker.  
  
"Somebody watches too much pornography..." He murmured.  
  
"And what's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Emmy snapped.  
  
"I mean..." Desmond adjusted his glasses, crooked from the tussle. "You expect me to just roll over at the mere presence of an alpha? It's not the 17th Century anymore." He turned to look her in the eyes again, flashing her a smug grin. "You're just reciting stock phrases from pornographic videos. You've never even mated in real life before, have you?" The girl's face turned beet red from a burning combination of embarrassment and fury.  
  
"I'm gonna _kill you!_ " Emmy roared as she lunged her face close to his, their noses barely touching.  
  
" _Fine._ At least if you kill me, I'll be free from this pathetic display you call 'breeding.'" Desmond said pointedly. Emmy stayed still, scowling at the man so hard that it made the muscles in her face ache.  
  
"...I accept your challenge." Emmy stated in a low voice.  
  
"Huh? What challe—?"  
  
"I'm going to find your weak spot, and then you'll regret talking back to me." Emmy cut him off through gritted teeth. "I know you have one. Everybody does."  
  
"Oh, did you learn that from your little videos too?" Desmond barely held himself back from chuckling. The girl didn't answer, instead opting tear off the rest of his clothes. "Can't you just orgasm and be done with it? I have things I need to do after this."  
  
"No! I know you're just defecting, so pipe down before I _make_ you!" Emmy tried to think logically, but her mind was too fogged with lust to work out what his weak spot could be. She guessed it wasn't his neck or his ass or even his dick, but what else was there? The alpha supposed she'd have to rely on touching everything and watching for a reaction. Emmy nodded to herself, confident in her plan. She realized that she'd been able to focus for the first time tonight, and it was thanks to the professor's silence. "Guess my threats finally sunk in, huh? About time you started being obedient." Desmond stayed straight-faced, biting his lips and saying nothing. Emmy enjoyed the reprieve from the peanut gallery below her, but it unfortunately didn't last for long.  
  
"...Did you mean to say _'deflecting'_ earlier?" Desmond burst out into laughter at Emmy's mistake, which only made her fume harder. "Yes, I'm just 'defecting' to another country! No more London for m— _Ow!_ " The man was interrupted a shooting burst of pain. He looked down to see Emmy pinching and gnawing at his nipples.  
  
"Guess these aren't it." Emmy said as she released her teeth.  
  
"What is _wrong_ with you!?" The professor shrieked, checking his nipples for signs of blood. The girl ignored him and kept rubbing around his torso, trying to get a reaction. As she leaned over him, Emmy's hair fell from behind her neck and draped in front of her shoulders. While she was poking around Desmond's ribs, her hair was long enough to tickle his hips, making him buck the tiniest bit. "Mn." He partially closed his eyes and hummed, not realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Ahah! It _is_ your ribs!" Emmy jabbed and scratched at the bones she could feel under his tan skin. She moved to get into a better position, her hair swishing over his navel. Desmond shuddered as her wavy locks ghosted over him.  
  
"It's not my rib cage! What kind of p-preposterous erogenous zone is that, anyway?" Desmond sputtered indignantly. "I said I don't have one!"  
  
"Then why is your stupid face getting all melty?" Emmy retorted. Though Desmond thought her wording left a lot to be desired, he ultimately knew that she'd caught him. She stopped messing with his ribs and looked down to see his small cock getting hard. Long waves of hair brushed against his skin again, making him tremble and buck his hips. "What the fuck? I'm not even touching you." Then, she finally noticed it with a devilish smirk.  
  
"'I said I don't have one!'" Emmy quoted, intentionally mimicking his voice poorly. "Bullshit. I can't believe my hair got you hard." The girl gently thrummed her fingers around the sides of the professor's hips and met her hands in the middle, at his barely-existent happy trail. Desmond's body convulsed, feeling both ticklish and aroused at the same time under her touch. Emmy used one fingernail to trace up and around his navel, scratching hard enough to leave a thin, red trail. Desmond started to lose control and allowed himself to breathe more heavily. "What, Keats got your tongue? You had an awful lot to say earlier." Emmy taunted as Desmond turned away from her.  
  
"N-Nnh..." The omega tried to defend himself, but couldn't get any actual words out. "Nn...Ohh..."  
  
"No?" Emmy mock pouted. "You want me to stop?" She softly tapped her fingers down his happy trail and up the side of his cock. "Are you sure?" Desmond shook his head.  
  
"Nnh... No..." The professor panted, already completely disheveled after just a few minutes of foreplay. Desmond had taken suppressants, but even the most effective of pills couldn't stop his heat if it was directly triggered like this. He could feel his own precum dripping onto his stomach and his slick soaking the blanket under him. Nature had begun to overtake the omega, and he needed to mate _now._  
  
"Good answer." Emmy got up and pulled the man's ass up, pressing his lanky legs back over his head to piledrive him. Seeing him prone, hot, and bothered made her dick fully erect again. She wanted to take him there and now, but first...  
  
"Beg for it." The alpha demanded as she towered over him.  
  
"B-but you're the one who—" Emmy reached down to tickle his hips again, ghosting near his cock but nowhere near enough for him to feel any relief. "Emmy—!" Desmond whined before being cut off.  
  
"That's 'Alpha,' to you." Emmy glowered down at him. Desmond paused to catch his breath and swallow his own spit before speaking again.  
  
"A-Alpha, I... I need it... Please..." He could feel his face turning a deep red as he obeyed her command. The man regretted pushing her to this point. Desmond wished he'd just kept his mouth shut and let her have her way with him earlier. Then, he could've already been done with this, unaffected and unembarrassed.  
  
"Need what? Be specific." Emmy taunted, flicking the head of his dick. The girl licked a finger and shoved it into his belly button, making him squirm and yelp. "Can't believe this gets you off. What a freak." She muttered to herself.  
  
"I, I need Alpha's cock inside me..." Desmond looked up to gauge Emmy's reaction, but she simply looked unimpressed and made a hand motion that said "keep going." The omega gulped again. He was sober enough to be embarrassed at what he was about to say, but too drunk on her pheromones to resist her. Desmond held his legs back and spread himself as wide as he could.  
  
"I need... Alpha's big, fat cock to... to knot my... omega pussy..." Desmond panted, tears forming in his eyes from desperation. Emmy smiled, a genuine, wicked smile. She'd finally taken her new bitch down.  
  
"Good job, omega. You should've just acted like this from the start." Emmy cooed, rubbing her cock in his slick. "Just keep begging for me, or I'll _never_ let you cum." For the second time that night, Emmy rammed herself inside his ass without an ounce of care for the man below her, shuddering at the tight heat swallowing her member. The girl went from zero to one-hundred in mere seconds, humping him at a rapid pace.  
  
Desmond's fingertips dug into his legs as he held himself open for Emmy, shaking all the while. He felt her dick forcibly stretching his long-untouched ass wide open, and he let out soft grunts until he felt her cock slam into that sensitive spot.  
  
"Eep!" Desmond squeaked.  
  
"That feel good?" Emmy laughed bitterly. "Not such a 'prophetic display of breeding' now, is it?" The professor was too far gone to even consider correcting her misquote; he could only pant and watch everything unfold in front of him through half-lidded eyes. "Tell me how good my dick feels or I'll stop." The girl threatened.  
  
"So good, it's... so good, Alpha! I love your huge cock filling me up!" Desmond sobbed, another breathy moan punctuating his sentence.  
  
"So much bigger than your puny little dick, isn't it?" Emmy probed as she brushed a hand against the dick in question to tease him.  
  
"Yeah, y-yeah! I love your hot, thick alpha cock! So good, it's so good! I need it...!" The omega's grip on reality had evaporated. Even if the society surrounding him had evolved, it couldn't completely scrub away the natural urges his second gender forced upon him. All Desmond wanted was an ass-full of Alpha's sperm, plugged shut with her throbbing knot. "Breed me... _Breed me!_ " He wailed, rolling his hips the best he could in his awkward position.  
  
Emmy groaned as she listened to his tearful pleas, finally letting herself succumb to her own lust. No more putting up a front or playing tough; the battle had been won. She had successfully worn down the omega that mistakenly thought he could win against an, albeit virgin, alpha. The girl kept slamming into the ass displayed so graciously by the taller man in front of her, humping with such vigor that she was nearly hopping in place. Emmy could feel herself close to bursting, her knot swelling up a little more every time she rammed into the man's sweet spot and he tightened around her. She looked down to see how pathetic the professor looked beneath her, his face wet with salty tears and his own drool, begging incoherently for release.  
  
"Okay, fine. Screw it." Emmy spat into her hand, grabbed his short cock, and started pumping. She took her other hand and stabbing her nails into his hips again, leaving little red half-moon marks in his skin.  
  
Desmond's eyes shot open as he finally received the delicious friction he craved, again trying to buck his hips to no avail. It had been years, _decades_ since the omega had last mated, and if he had the mental capacity, he would've asked himself why he held back from this pleasure for so long. As Desmond felt his own meager omega cum shoot out from his cock, he arched his back further and clenched tighter around Emmy. He let out a final high-pitched moan as he came, the angle making all of his semen land squarely on his face.  
  
Emmy watched it all happen, mesmerized by the scene. Looking at the omega's eyes glazed over behind his cum-covered glasses, the way his tongue lolled out, his little episodic twitches, the blast of syrupy pheromones after he came, it was all too much. Emmy used all her might and plunged herself inside to the hilt, draining all of her desire into his ass as she aimed for his cervix. She tried to keep moving until her knot fully swelled, locking her in place. Her legs shook as she stayed in position, making sure not one drop of cum was wasted.  
  
Even though she knew he was taking contraceptives, Emmy's mind swirled with visions of her sperm forcibly impregnating the professor's weak little eggs. She imagined how the world-renowned archeologist would look, his tan stomach swollen to the brim with her babies, and found herself having to wipe drool off her chin with her sleeve. The girl reached a hand down to touch his torso, trying to imagine how the skin would feel stretched taut with pregnancy. Even as he laid nearly unconscious, the man shuddered under her fingers, and Emmy shivered along with him.  
  
Emmy rested above him, waiting for her knot to shrink so she could lay down. Now that she'd finally fucked him, she could feel her rut fading. All she wanted was to get some rest.  
  
After several minutes, the girl was finally soft enough to pop out of his ass, dripping excess cum down his back and front. The omega below her twitched his hips one last time as he felt her cum drip on his cock, down his hips, and into his navel. Desmond was finally able to put his legs, aching from exertion, back down flat on the bed as Emmy moved to lay at his side.  
  
All the alpha could do was thank the heavens it was finally all over, that her cock was sheathing out of satisfaction for once, and that she could finally get uninterrupted sleep. Emmy passed out on Desmond's bed not a moment later, her body satiated at last.

* * *

Emmy woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the setting sun outside glinting through the window. Her head and legs ached, and she sat up to stretch before being interrupted by Desmond entering the room. His piloting shift had just ended for the day. At that point, she realized she wasn't wearing pants and quickly tried to cover herself with a blanket.  
  
"So, are you feeling better now?" Desmond asked, tilting his head. "You slept for twelve hours straight."  
  
"I... Huh...?" Emmy was trying to piece together what happened, but her memory was foggy. Something about being in a rut... Her rut! It was gone! She realized she couldn't smell the man's pheromones anymore, though there were still faint traces of his cologne. Emmy figured whatever suppressant he gave her knocked her out, but it seemed effective enough to be worth the side effect. "Did you give me a suppressant...?"  
  
"A suppressant? Hardly." Desmond snorted. "Did you forget coming in here, forcing yourself on me, biting me, insulting me..." He began to list out everything she'd done the previous night, a bit irritated.  
  
"Did I...?" Emmy murmured. Desmond huffed again.  
  
"You want proof? Here's the evidence." The professor got near her and pulled his shirt collar down, revealing a myriad of bruising bite-marks circling his neck. Emmy stood up on her knees to examine them closer, gently pulling down his shirt for a better look.  
  
" _I_ did that...?" Emmy asked, ashamed of herself. The girl could only vaguely remember what happened, but she guessed her state of mind wasn't exactly rational. "I'm sorry." She leaned in to softly lick and kiss the wounds, making Desmond shudder and pull back.  
  
"Th-that's all right! You don't need to do that!" Desmond stammered before clearing his throat. He was slightly wary of bringing up the topic due to the alpha's reaction last time, but the professor decided he had to test to see if she was back to normal. "Young alphas tend to get overly aggressive, particularly during ruts and times of stress. I think you were most likely dealing with both." Desmond braced himself, preparing for her to scream or lunge at him. Instead, all she did was look down at her hands and nod slowly.  
  
"I see..." Emmy said quietly without looking at him. "I've never gotten out of control like that before..." She looked back up at him, tears beading at the corners of her dark brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Professor." Even after all she did, Desmond couldn't find it in him to scold her further.  
  
"Don't cry." He sighed, reaching out to rub her shoulder. "I take contraceptives, and it actually ended my heat early. No harm done." The last sentence was a lie, but Desmond decided to gloss over his aches and bites to spare her feelings. "Get your clothes on and go back to your room. We can just forget this ever happened." Emmy sniffled and nodded. She looked around for her tights and panties, then slowly put them back on before heading back to her room.  
  
"See you later, I guess." Emmy murmured awkwardly without turning around.  
  
"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Desmond replied without emotion as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

Emmy laid in her own bed again, still exhausted from everything that had transpired. She tried to piece together the fragmented moments she remembered from the previous evening, but she didn't like the picture it formed. The thing she remembered the most clearly was the moment she came and her rut ended, when she looked down at Desmond, imagining him fathering her children. Emmy couldn't reason _why_ that thought stuck in her mind, but it made her feel worse about everything else she'd done that night. She curled up tighter in her bed, feeling as though she'd ruined any future chances with him for friendship or anything beyond it. Emmy tried to comfort herself with the thought that they had both agreed to forget anything happened. Although, some deranged part of her _didn't_ want to forget it. The girl bundled herself up in blankets and cried herself back to sleep, confused, guilty, and oddly heartbroken.  
  
 _How do you expect me to forget...?_

* * *

Desmond sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing at his neck again. He barely managed to dodge a bullet; Emmy seemed young and inexperienced enough to not know about marking. Usually, an alpha biting an omega's neck would forcibly bond them together, but maybe that wouldn't be the case? The professor observed the alpha after she'd woken up and she didn't seem especially bonded or possessive of him. Most of the repercussions would lie on his shoulders; he was the omega, so he would need to use mental brute force to ignore his feelings while the bites faded. Though the girl had assaulted him in more ways than one, the entire event made him feel drawn to her. Such is the fate of an omega. Desmond knew there wasn't a hint of a chance for anything to happen. He was only a one-time toy for her stress relief, why would she see him as anything more?  
  
The professor got up with a stretch and walked over to his kettle to brew a pot of his herbal suppressant tea. He would just have his usual cup of tea, read a book, and everything would be back to normal, right?  
  
As he took small sips, Desmond could feel the gnawing loneliness in his chest slowly fade into the dull ache he was used to. The tea was making him drowsy, as it usually did, so he flicked his lamp off and put his cup, book, and glasses on the nightstand near his bed.  
  
"I know what I said, but..." The man murmured to himself before falling asleep.  
  
 _I don't think I can forget it so easily._


End file.
